


Peraltiago💕

by xfumeros



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mac Peralta-Santiago, Peraltiago, my first time writing, post-mac, pre-mac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfumeros/pseuds/xfumeros
Summary: Peraltiago Fluff with a general plot I swear
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. How Jake Feels About Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it and follow my b99 account @xfumeros

Amy was in a super deep sleep and Jake couldn’t sleep at all. Yesterday they found out Amy was pregnant and Jake was worried. Amy could probably calm him down if she was only awake. Jake didn’t want to wake the soon-to-be mother up for fear of, well, her. So he decided to watch Die Hard. He loved Die Hard, maybe it would calm him down. He got up from the bed and Amy shuffled. It did startle Jake, more than he would admit. But he looked at her gentle sleeping face and got butterflies. They were married already, what was he doing? He walked into the living room and grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and went to make popcorn. When he was done, he settled on the couch with a blanket and hot popcorn. He fell asleep in the middle of the movie. He moved a lot in his sleep so popcorn was everywhere. In crevices of the couch, on the carpet, it was a mess. Amy would hate it. Luckily, he woke up before Amy, at about 3 am, and hour or two after he fell asleep. A rare thing in their relationship. He quickly cleaned up the mess and thanked all the gods that Amy slept in. He climbed back into bed with Amy so she wouldn’t find out about the mess. She would definitely give a lecture about bugs, like Jake hasn’t heard it a million times since they moved in together. He loves hearing her talk though, he would not complain. Something about her stern teacher voice, and her gentle comforting voice, it makes him fall in love all over again. Just thinking about Amy and their relationship, he drifted off into a dream about her. Those were his favourite dreams. When he would go back to their wedding day, the day they met, and soon, the day their baby was born. He couldn’t wait. His sleep was great, he let go of any worries he had about the baby’s wellbeing when it’s born, if he’d be a good father. Those were things to worry about when he wasn’t thinking about Amy. When he woke up, he smelt something very delicious in the kitchen. She didn’t have to make him food, she just did it because she loves him. That’s another one of the reasons why he loves her too. Other than her butt. Her butt is the bomb. He was very glad they didn’t have work today, he can spend all day with the most important person in his life. He loved spending time with her, whether it’s something he likes to do, or something she likes to do, he always made the time and enjoyed the time because it was with Amy. She always makes things better. His life, his work, outings. He couldn’t imagine a life without her, it would be worthless, boring, he would be unhappy. She brightens up his life, and he loves her for it. He can’t wait to see what an amazing mother she’ll be.


	2. How Amy Feels About Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy just talks about how much she loves Jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a post-birth chapter! But I’m still probably gonna make another one where she’s just pregnant, this fic has no proper timeline! Cool. B99 account @xfumeros

Amy was not pregnant anymore. Their baby had been alive in this world for a week! Amy is in love with Mac, like Jake is. But she’s even more in love with her husband. Since Mac was born, Jake had been so caring, loving, nice, and all around a great husband and father to her and Mac. Not like he hasn’t already been amazing, but it’s just so much more now that there’s a third member in their family. Today, Amy had been asleep because she’s been extra tired since Macs birth, and Jake woke up for the baby. She knew that because she felt him let go of her and she heard Mac crying. Jake went into a chair with Mac and rocked him gently. He whispered very cute things into his ear like he said he loves him, that he is liquid fire, that he is the best thing that’s happened to him since he met Amy. That one melted her heart and she almost shed a tear. She slowly sang a few nursery rhymes and put him back to sleep.  
He went back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. That’s when she drifted back to sleep, happy that she chose the one.


	3. How Peraltiago Feels About Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jake and Amy feel about their new baby🥺 Jamie I swear I’ll make a chapter with your idea💀

Amy was off maternal leave and was going home with Jake after picking up Mac. He was babbling in the backseat as Jake desperately tried to decipher what he was saying. Amy giggled and looked to the road. A bunch of cars all going mostly the same pace, gave a sort of calm to Amy. A calm that she maintained up until they went home, and Mac spilled Cheerios everywhere. He looked down at her with such a goofy smile while she was cleaning, and it reminded her of Jake. She smiled back at him and took a second to just take in that she has a baby, and he is right in front of her. Mac then looked away and the moment was over. Stupid short attention span. She finished cleaning and Mac finished eating. She picked him up and went to the room to put him to sleep. Jake saw this and thought that he could do it for her and she could just rest. He went to her and took the baby. Amy smiles at him and mouthed a thank you as she fell asleep. Jake couldn’t believe he had a girl like her. He looked down at Mac and he couldn’t believe he had a baby like him. He put Mac to sleep and then went into bed with Amy. He thought about how amazing his life was at the moment and fell asleep with a small grin.


	4. Amy's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and picking a name for the baby Pre-Birth😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie I’m giving you some pregnancy Amy. Also this is inspired by Jamie’s fic on sxntiago💕

Amy was on maternal leave. There was a few months until her son arrives. She was going over binders trying her best not to think about work because of her FOMOW.  
She had made binders for everything. Birth, Post-Birth. The daycares, how/what to feed him, clothing, everything. She couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something though. But she didn’t know what it was. Oh. Oh no. Oh my god. They don’t have a name. How could they not have a name?! They’re so prepared. Amy has binders, Jake has parenting books, but they both don’t have the idea to come up with a name? Amy thought she would be a great mom to their son, but now she’s doubting it. A name should be one of the first things parents do when they find out they’re having a baby. This is bad. There’s so much names in the world, how do they pick one? And so Amy got started on a binder. Later, when Jake came home Amy collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Jake was concerned. He brought her to the couch and sat her down. She took a breath, and explained. She could see the dumbfounded look on his face as he realized they forgot a damn name. They both talked, and Amy brought out the binder. They went through it for a while, putting x’s on names and getting increasingly worried that their baby will never have a name. What type of parents never give their baby a name? Their son will hate them forever, Amy thought. Jake could see the tears in her eyes and gave her a big hug, letting her know that they’ll pick the perfect name and their baby will be just fine. Amy wanted to believe her husband’s words but her doubt grew as they continued crossing out names. No Jack, no Roger, no Liam, no James, no Charles (that would be weird). They don’t have a name for their baby. Amy cries again and Jake sits there, wondering what he could do to help her. Jake then thinks, Die Hard! Perfect. He puts on the TV, grabs popcorn and a blanket, and holds Amy close to him. Halfway through the movie, Amy’s eyes light up. Jake looks at her, confused. She says something, and Jakes eyes light up as well. McClane, Mac for short. They both get very excited and happy, they’ve chosen a name! They look at each other and fall in love all over again. They can’t wait for this baby.


	5. Mac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac as a 10 year old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make stuff with mac

It was Mac's first day of school, and he was nervous. His mom said he should be doing well, as his dad did but Jake put less pressure on him. Mac had been doing well in school for 4 years but it's getting really difficult. Last year, his test grades went down a whole lot and Amy was concerned. She took him to tutors, taught him some things on her own, all the works. Mac knew she just wanted him too succeed, but it was hard when he was learning a million things at once. She was teaching him stuff that a 5th grader doesn't need to know, and it was overwhelming. Nevertheless, Mac was determined to make his parents proud of him.Walking into his class, his teacher recognized him as the overachiever of the last 4 grades. The staff room was always buzzing with stories about him. Mac looked at her expression and frowned. Still, he really wanted to be the best! He sat down beside two of his best friends, not like he had more though. Asaala and Ethan were already gossiping about the new teacher. Mac rolled his eyes at his friends. They're both really nice and cool of course, but sometimes he wonders how they're friends. Asaala was one of the smartest kids in the class along with Mac, and they were really competitive towards each other. The week before, they were betting who can get the best grades at the end of the year. $5 to the one with all A's, Asaala had said. Ethan wasn't a bright kid like Mac and Asaala but he was funny and a really good friend so they kept him around. Ethan was a big doodler and often drew the three of them all together doing really cool things like skateboarding or slaying a dragon. Mac always loved Ethan's drawings and encouraged him as much as possible. Mac was knocked out of his thoughts about Ethan when the teacher cleared her throat. She introduced herself as Ms. D and advised that no one ask what the D stood for. Mac smirked at the thought that it was something stupid like DooDoo and Ms. D stared at him. He quickly went back to paying attention and Ms. D went back to talking. She explained how she will not tolerate chatterboxes, bullies, or anyone of the sort and Mac knew he was none of those. He expected to do great in this class. She went around the class getting everyone to introduce themselves ad when it came to Mac, he wasn't paying attention. The teacher said how she now knows that Mac is one of those kids. Mac frowned and sat up. This was gonna be a hard year.


	6. Family Week Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake, Amy, and Mac go out. Mac is aged-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! And remember, there is no real timeline, ii just write whatever at whatever time.

Amy had been planning this outing for 5 months. It was perfect. She looked at all her binders, perfectly packed in their own suitcase, and sighed. This was gonna be so fun! Jake came in, dressed in the most ridiculous beach clothes Amy had ever seen. She laughed and pushed him away. She told him to change and he frowned. Mac came in as well, dressed in normal clothes, with his suitcase packed. Amy kissed his head and told him to go use the bathroom. He left the room and Jake changed his clothes. They all got ready and went to the airport. It was Mac's first time flying and he was scared. Amy held his hand when they started going up and she noticed tears in his eyes. She told him that its okay and surprised him with candy she had bought earlier. Jake was fine but he felt uneasy. He texted Amy telling her, and she brushed it off as a Jake thing. Once they got off the plane, Mac felt very relieved and happy, Jake felt normal and Amy felt content. They went into their hotel and Amy brought out one of her binders. It had their activities in it. She didn't want to be controlling, so she let them pick which ones they should all do. After that, they all went to sleep seeing as it was late. The next day, they all got up to get breakfast and start their activities. They decided to do the most normal ones first, like the movies and ice cream. They went to watch the new Scooby-Doo movie and Jake cried at the starting scenes. Amy scoffed and Mac comforted him. 94 minutes later, the movie was finished. Jake saved his popcorn and Mac kept taking some when he wasn't looking. Jake kept asking why there was less and less popcorn every time he grabbed some. Amy smiled her most innocent smile, along with Mac, and denied knowing anything. Jake didn't believe them but chose not to dig deeper. Next, they went to a museum. That was Amy's choice. Jake didn't like it much, but when he walked in, his eyes lit up. A Die Hard exhibit. He ran over to everything in there, individually explaining each one to Amy and Mac. Amy was thrilled that Jake was so happy. Mac was interested. Amy looked at both of them and lightly smiled, this was perfect. The rest of their trip was amazing. They did stuff Mac liked, Amy liked, and Jake liked. But the truth was, they all liked anything that involved being together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll make more if people like it🥺


End file.
